


Ashes Ashes

by Curious_Melon9803



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Murder, My First Fanfic, Reader is a vampire, Reader is named, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curious_Melon9803/pseuds/Curious_Melon9803
Summary: I am diverting from the story line of the actual Anime/Manga. You can either condemn me or praise me. It's happening either way. Summary: When a new serial killer dubbed by the public appears in Japan, L suddenly has even more on his plate besides just sweets and the Kira case. But there's something different about Ashes Ashes. She has a secret that could change everyone's fate.





	1. Chapter 1 – This is the part where you meet the main character.

I was walking along the dark streets. They were empty of people tonight. Perfect for a hunt. I stayed in the shadows, looking for my prey. I was just passing an alleyway when I spotted my potential meal.

  
A male, mid forties with scruffy dark hair and clothes, leaning against the wall in a more hidden spot about ten feet from the entrance to the street. He was twirling a small pocket knife in his hand and was, with shifty eye, looking back and forth along the alley.

  
I decided to stay hidden and wait.

  
Ten minutes passed before an elderly lady entered the alley from the far side, a grocery bag in one hand and a white purse in the other. The man immediately locked eyes on her the instant she entered. He froze, readying his knife while the lady continued on, oblivious.

  
Just as the lady went to pass him, he launched himself at her, pushing her against the other wall. He clamped his hand over her mouth and pressed the knife to her throat. She barely managed to shriek in surprise, her groceries strewn across the ground.

  
“Don’t make a fuckin’ noise” the man growled at her, “just give me the damn bag.” the lady started struggling, tears running down her face. This made the man press the knife harder against her neck. A cry escaped her as a trickle off blood ran down from the cut.

  
“Don’t make me fuckin’ kill you, you old bitch.” he snapped and jerked on the bag. The lady sobbed harder, trying to get away from the man.

  
Time to strike.

  
I silently stalked up behind the man, my features were shadowed but my eyes burned like glowing embers. My canines glinting in the low light. I could smell the fear and blood from the lady coming off in pungent waves. Sharp and bitter from the fear and sweet and metallic from the blood. I could also feel the aggression from the male.

  
The old lady locked eyes with me and froze, a different fear taking over her expression. Still sharp and bitter but now plagued with sparks of desperation, denial. This made the man freeze and slowly look over his shoulder at me, his grip on the lady slackening.

  
I could feel his fear when he spotted me, more acidic than the lady’s. I grabbed him by the neck and pulled him roughly away. He dropped the knife and flew he hands up to mine at his throat, clawing at my fingers. He choked as I closed off his air way.

  
“Don’t move.” I said to the lady, a trance taking over her, instantly relaxing her. I turned my attention back to the male. He froze under my gaze momentarily before struggling even harder than before, desperation taking over. He begged and pleaded for me to release him. I would not.

  
I firmly placed my hand over his mouth, cutting off his blubbering. I barred his neck with my free hand and sunk my teeth in. I drank deeply, feeling my hunger from weeks without feeding melt away as his struggles slowed to a stop.

  
Once he was nearly drained I dropped him to the ground. I took a handcrafted box from the void and placed it beside his body. With a cotton swap, I used his leftover blood to write on the inside of the lid the phrase: “Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust.”

  
Once that was done, I stood, took a gun from my inner coat pocket and shot him once in the forehead and twice in the heart. He instantly turned to dust. I gathered it and put it in the box, shaking it out of his clothes and shoes as well.

  
I closed and sealed the box and laid it against the wall. I folded his clothes neatly and placed them and his shoes on top of the box. Finally, I pulled a stencil and spray paint out of the void and marked the wall, once again, with the phrase: “Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust.” The two lines forming a cross directly above the box.

  
I turned back to the lady and sealed up the wound on her neck. Luckily no blood got on her clothes. I pulled back and looked her in the eyes before speaking.

  
“When I leave this alley, you will have no recollection of me being here. When you see a picture of the man once it is released you will call the police and tell them that he had tried to mug and assault you recently but you got away. You found the grave when you entered the alley. You’ve seen the other graves on the television. Shocked, you dropped your bag on the ground.” throughout this, she simply started into my eyes. “Once I am no longer in sight, you will wake up. You will remember only what I have just told you and you will immediately call the police.

  
She stood still as I finished, looking around the scene. I gathered my equipment and the mans fallen knife before leaving.

  
I watched from the shadows, unseen as the old lady woke up, glanced around before calling the police. Her voice wavered in fear as she recounted the story I planted in her mind. Once the police arrived, I returned home. The sun just rising over the horizon.


	2. Chapter two – Where it switches POV’s the after a time skip.

L and the task force sat at their headquarters watching the news broadcasting the most recent victim of the murderer known to the public as Ashes Ashes. The reporter recounted the scene, describing the grave then comparing it to the others before switching to an interview with the woman who had discovered and called in the remains.

  
“I was just walking home from the store, and I found the box and that cross. I remember seeing the others on the television so I knew what it was. I called the police right away. When they broadcasted who the victim was I called the police again. I remembered that man. He tried to rob me before and cut my throat. I still have a light scar from it.” the lady said before the monitor was turned off. L spun his chair around to face the rest of the task force. Thumb over his lips. Chief Yagami spoke up.

  
“Ashes Ashes is only killing other criminals; do you think they could be related to Kira?” he questioned. L hummed thoughtfully.

  
“This is not the work of Kira. While they have similar victims, they way of killing is completely different, as well as the times of death. The time of death of the remains found at each location were dated back to be within minutes to hours of being discovered.” the others shifted uncomfortably with this information.

  
“So, you’re saying that all those people were killed and turned into ash, immediately placed into a box, which was placed with all their clothing and painted the cross directly before being discovered without being seen by anybody?!” Mogi said incredulously. “That is impossible! How could they do such a thing without having something to do with Kira?”

  
“Regardless of how such a thing is possible, the only way to know for certain is to catch Ashes Ashes. But without any evidence, there’s no way to know who is doing it.” Chief Yagami stated.

  
“I know! We could set up cameras and catch them that way!” Matsuda exclaimed, standing up suddenly.

  
“We can’t do that, you idiot. They turn up in random locations all over Japan. We’d have to put up cameras everywhere for that to work.” Aizawa said, pulling Matsuda back down onto the couch.

  
“While surveillance is out of the question, there are other ways to narrow down where Ashes Ashes is and who they are.” L said, thumb still pressed against his lips. “None of the victims were killed during the day and none of the remains were placed during the day. In fact, there is a pattern in the times of death.”

  
L turned back towards the monitors and pulled up a list of the date and time of death victim. Light Yagami suddenly perked up at this.

  
“All the times of death are within minutes of after sun down or right before sun rise, meaning that they only kill when there is no sun in the sky. If you look at the times of sun set and sun rise during the day of each murder, you will see that the time of death fluctuate with it. Also, each murder is nearly thirty days apart from each other.” Light stated, using one of the computers to place the date over a calendar, then sitting back down to look over it.

  
“Exactly what I had noticed.” L said thoughtfully. “Now, the times of death and the placement of the remains could mean almost anything, I have done research and found that the times appear to fall around the schedule of a student taking night classes. I have looked into schools that offer night school and found one in central Japan that sounds promising.”

  
L brought up another page on a different monitor. It showed the school page of a university in the middle of Japan with the average schedule for night school students. The classes would start at 8:00 PM and end around 2:00 AM.

  
“As you can see, most of the deaths happen just before sun rise. So, they would be left with plenty of time to kill and place their victim. Now any of the students taking night classes could, potentially, be our killer. However, I have found that this school has one new student that takes night classes and has a similar schedule to the one I showed you.” he continued.

  
L brought up a picture of a young woman with American features. She had long brown hair, rust brown eyes and pale skin. Her smile revealed a flash of brilliant white teeth.

  
“What makes you think this girl is capable of the atrocities that this killer commits. We don’t even know what they do to their victims before they turn them into ash.” Chief Yagami questioned, looking at L who continued on ignoring the question.

  
“This is Rae Addison. She moved to Japan on February 14 of last year. She has never been seen during the day and doesn’t socialize with other classmates beyond what is necessary.” L said looking at each member of the team before landing his eyes on Light.

  
“That is nearly thirty days before the first victim turned up.” Light said, looking at L, who gave a short affirmation. “But we have no evidence. Right now all it is, is circumstantial. All we would be able to do is keep and eye on her. Have you checked if there were similar cases where she moved from?”

  
“I have. That is why I am going to do something similar to what I did with you and Misa.” L said. The others stared at him in shock.

  
“But you don’t know how they kill! We don’t know if they need a face or a name like Kira, they could kill you!” Chief Yagami objected.

  
“It is unlikely she would kill me if they are Ashes Ashes as, like Kira, they only kill criminals. But, if she does kill me, know that she is Ashes Ashes and you should do everything in your power to capture her. However, I calculate there being an eighteen percent chance that she is. The program she is taking is a criminal psychology and forensic course and she obtains the highest marks in her classes. So, after I speak with her, whether she is Ashes Ashes or not, I will have them join the task force.” L finished. The others sighed and started planning.


	3. Chapter 3 – Back to the main character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows. From here on out, italics means thinking.

I was walking through the halls of my school a week after my last hunt. I had been watching the news to ensure my glamour had held. I was confident in my abilities but one could never be too certain.

  
I only had one class left for the night. There was still an hour before it started but I planned to get there early. The room was always empty before hand so it wouldn’t be a problem.

  
I was in an empty hall when I sensed someone behind me. I continued walking straight before I stopped, pretending to read a bulletin board. The person walked up beside me and stared at the board as well. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye.

  
He had messy black hair, a white shirt and worn blue jeans. He was just staring at the board, not actually looking at it. While it looked like he was trying to blend in, there was something about him that drew my interest. It was obvious that he was up to something, there was no way he was a student here. I decided to look into his mind.

  
“ _I have approached the suspect. She seems to be suspicious of my presence since she has deviated from her regular root. This could signify her being guilty of being Ashes Ashes. Confrontation appears to be inevitable. Chance of being Ashes Ashes is raised to twenty percent._ ” his arms hung down by his sides and he was slouching forwards. I was debating on how to approach this situation when he turned to me.

  
“You are Rae Addison, currently taking a course in criminal psychology and forensics correct.” he didn’t word it so much as a question, instead as a statement. Definitely not a student then.

  
“Yes, I’m Rae Addison. Please just call me Addison... or Addie. Who are you?” I said, playing nice for the moment. We can figure him out more after he answers.

  
“I’m Hideki Ryuga. I just transferred into your program.” he was obviously lying to me. Time to psychoanalyze!

  
“Same name as that Japanese star? Unlikely. And, as you gave me a fake name, you might also be lying about transferring into my program. The only question now is who you are and what you are actually trying to achieve.” I said, looking him over. “Since you approached me specifically, I assume it has something to do with me. I doubt the school would have given you my name or picture so you would have to have access to that information. However, you don’t appear to be a cop and, with the bags under your eyes signifying a significant case of insomnia, you would probably be laid off or let go if you were. So, why are you here?”

  
He stared at me for a couple of minutes. Seeming to be thinking.  
“That would be a correct analysis. I’m impressed you were able to figure all that out only from first contact. I am here to question you about the serial killer known as Ashes Ashes.” he stated after a while of intense staring. His face hid his emotions very well. Like a blank slate.

  
“Thank you. Now, since you aren’t a cop, you would have to be the only person crazy enough to investigate and actively approach people about Ashes Ashes and based on this situation, probably Kira as well. Which, if I’m correct, would make you L. And if you are indeed L, I would happily answer any questions you have about Ashes Ashes. If you didn’t already know, I’m writing my thesis about them so I would love to talk about it.” I said, relaxing my stance more. I looked him in the eye, waiting for his response.

  
“That is correct. I am L.” he said. I smiled and motioned for him to follow me. I lead him to the empty classroom and sat on one of the desks.

  
“Ask away!” I said theatrically as he settled himself awkwardly in a chair across from me.

“What do you think about Ashes Ashes?” he questioned.

  
“I believe that Ashes Ashes feels they have to kill their victims regardless of their own desires. Seeing how long they take and how regular the intervals of time between each death occuring appear to show that the person is hesitant to do what they do but does anyways.” I stopped there. Waiting for him to ask for me to elaborate. I figured I might as well get my feelings across this way without tipping him off.

  
“You feel they don’t want to kill their victims” he asked.

  
“Exactly. While the timing may not necessarily signify that, the fact that they take the time to make the graves, place them in locations where they will be quickly found and make sure it is possible to identify the victims does. They also only go after criminals. Not one of Ashes Ashes victims was an innocent. In fact, even the phrase they use shows that. ‘Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust’ was originally taken from the bible, “In the sweat of thy face shalt thou eat bread, till thou return unto the ground; for out of it wast thou taken: for dust thou art, and unto dust shalt thou return.” Meaning that they are sending their victims back to the earth where they were created." I took a breath here, L stayed silent waiting for me to finish.

  
“They treat their victims like native tribes use to treat animals they would kill for food. More like a sacrifice than a victim.” I finished. He hummed but stayed quite for a while longer, thinking.

  
“That is an interesting perspective. What do you think they would be sacrificing their victims for if that’s what they’re doing?”

  
“I believe it has something to do with the blood of their victims. There was next to no blood residue found in the ashes of the victims, implying that they were drained before incineration. I’ve been humouring the idea that Ashes Ashes might have a blood disorder but is, for some reason, unable to get transfusions and has been forced to do this instead. It fits most of the circumstances but is entirely speculation and is extremely unlikely to be the case.”

  
“I see.” L said, staring at me. He had his thumb pressed against his lips. An uncomfortable silence fell over us for a moment. “Do you think there is a connection between Ashes Ashes and Kira?” I expected to be asked such a question. Many people had been discussing it.

  
“While both kill criminals, the two have entirely different methods of killing and motives. Kira has also deviated from killing strictly criminals, shown by this attempt at killing you on air with that broadcast you arranged, while Ashes Ashes has not. There seems to be no connection between them besides the killing of criminals. I doubt they even know who the other is.”

  
“I agree. I had come to the same conclusion myself.” L said. He paused a beat before continuing. “Might I ask where you go during the day?”

  
I expected this question as well. If he suspects me for being Ashes Ashes then he’ll have had to ask it.

  
“I go home during the day. I have a condition that makes me photosensitive. Any amount of sunlight will give me severe burns. That’s why I take night classes.” I explained being as honest as possible. After all, the easiest way to lie to someone is to tell the truth. That way they won’t be able to detect the lie.

  
“Are you aware that victims of Ashes Ashes did not appear until nearly thirty days after you moved to Japan? This fits into the timeline of their victim’s deaths perfectly.” L said

  
“Correlation, not causation. There is no possible way for me to find a victim, do whatever it is that they do to them and then place the whole monument. I would have to have caught the victims during the day, Which I cannot do with me being photosensitive and attending my classes.” I said. It would be a true statement too. If I were human.

  
L nodded at that and stood up. I assumed we were done and stood up as well. We stared at each other again.

  
“While that is indeed true, I would like to put you under surveillance. Your belongings have already been gathered and sent to our headquarters. While there, I would like you to use your skills to attempt to identify Ashes Ashes and how they commit their murders.” L said. An objection immediately bubbled up out of my throat.

  
“You can’t do that! I have to go to my classes. I spent a lot of money to get here, I don’t have the money to waste by dropping out. I need my education!” I exclaimed. Panic started to set in. I didn’t even care that I was a suspect.  
“Don’t worry about that. I have already worked out a deal with the University. You will be taking time off and as soon as Ashes Ashes is caught, or enough evidence is given to convict you, you will be allowed to come back and continue where you left off. No extra charges will occur.” he said. I relaxed, there's no point in arguing with him. After all, I do have all the time in the world.

  
“Very well then. So long as you keep your word on this I won’t fight you about it. I would love to have a chance to properly investigate the killer.” I sighed. “But I’m finishing my classes first. You can wait till after. This is my last one anyways.” he merely nodded.

  
“Good. I’ll see you after then.” I said as he walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4 – Off to the headquarters we go.

I walked outside of the school after my classes had ended, not sure where I should go. I tried locating L by scent. The ridiculous sweetness I was nearly overcome by earlier lead me to a park bench near the road hidden by trees. L looked up at me as I approached him.

  
“Ah, I was just about to come get you. Let’s go, the car is ready.” he said, standing up and walking to a car parked on the curb.

  
I followed him to a car as an older man got out and opened the back door. L waited for me to get in before entering himself.

  
The entire ride took around two hours. It was long, quiet and for me, suffocating to be trapped in a small space with two humans. It’s a good thing that I fed recently. But if it continues to be like this, I might have to hunt more often.

  
When we arrived at a hotel I was ushered through the lobby and up an elevator after being cleared. From there we went down a hallway and arrived at a room.

  
I could hear the voices and heartbeats through the door. L opened it and walked in, the other man having already left. I stood just outside the door.

  
The other humans stopped talking when the door opened and greeted L by another name: Ryuzaki. They noticed me by the door once they realized it was still open.

  
“Aren’t you coming in?” one of them asked. They all turned to look at me.

  
“I haven’t been told I could enter yet.” I said simply. With at least one of them living here, I was incapable of entering without permission.

  
“What are you, a vampire?” another joked. I looked at him with a deadpan expression.

  
“Yes. My hesitance from entering must mean that I’m a supernatural, non-existent creature of the night and has nothing to do with whether or not I want to use my manners and be polite.” I said, lacing my voice with sarcasm. I’ll say it once, I’ll say it twice: the best way to lie is to tell the truth. Of course, saying it in a way that sounds like a lie helps.

  
As soon as I finished speaking, a young man entered the room, however, my eyes immediately locked on to the floating monster thing that was laughing at my statement behind him. I looked back at the young man once I realized that no one else could see him.

  
“Wow, that was so cold I could feel it in the other room.” he said. A grin spread across my face at that. L interrupted then.

  
“You don’t need permission to enter. You’re already expected to be here and will be living here for the time being.” he said. That should work. I entered without any trouble and closed the door behind me.

  
L introduced me to the others and I took note of a few of their names. One especially being the young man with the monster thing: Light Yagami.

  
While L explained why I was here I looked into Light’s mind, discretely listening to his thoughts. The monster thing continued laughing and taunting him. What I found intrigued me.

  
“ _So, this is the girl that L is accusing of being Ashes Ashes hmm. She doesn’t appear to be the type. Regardless, she’s in the same position as me. L already accuses me for being Kira. I can’t afford to let this chance go to waste. If I find out is she’s actually Ashes Ashes then I can show her I’m Kira and I can use her abilities. We already have the same goal. With her by my side I can make my new world even quicker. Now if only Ryuk would shut up. Then I could concentrate._ ” a dark look passed over his face before disappearing just as quickly as it came. So, this is Kira? Well he has another thing coming if he thinks he can use me. I’ll have fun with him.

  
I inhaled sharply as I felt the sun about to rise. Glancing out the window, the others followed my gaze then looked back at me in confusion. I was going to have to get to shelter soon.

  
“The sun is about to rise. Addison, come with me, I’ll bring you to your room. It has already been fixed so no sun can enter.” L said, walking back to the door we came in. I sighed in relief. I followed after him. He lead me down the hall, around a few corners and opened a door with a special key card.

  
I looked around the room. It was fairly spacious. There was another door on the right side of the room, which I found to be a bathroom. The window in the main room had been fixed with special curtains that stopped any light from entering the room and was bolted on all sides so that the light couldn’t get through the sides, top, or bottom either. There were no windows in the bathroom.

  
Finally, I took note of cameras hooked up in various locations all around the room. There were none in the bathroom, but there was an intercom so it could monitor me that way as well if necessary. I glanced back at L after looking at them.

  
“While you are here you’ll be under surveillance until it can be proven that you’re not Ashes Ashes.” he said, answering my unspoken question. I sighed but decided to accept it. I would have to get around the cameras while sleeping here. I couldn’t let them see me not breathing and come to check on me to see my heart not beating either.

  
“Just for fair warning, I have a sleeping condition that makes my breathing and heart beat slow down to a near unnoticeable level. I’ve had people assume I was dead multiple times so there’s no need to bother with it.” I said. Leaving it at that. Not much I could do without sounding suspicious.

  
“That is a very odd condition, but I will keep it in mind. Thank you.” I nodded to him. He gave me another card before opening the door to leave. “That will open your door, allow you in the control room, and allow you to use the elevator to get there.”

  
I thanked him and he left, closing the door behind him. I sighed and looked around the room again. I double checked that no light could get into the room, I could already feel that the sun had passed the horizon. The grogginess annoying me. I turned off the light and got under the covers. Instantly falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 – First whole ‘day’ at the task force.

I was woken after an uncomfortable sleep by a knock at the door. Not having my coffin is awful. I groaned and got up, checking that my eyes weren’t red before opening the door. Light stood on the other side.

  
“Yah?” I questioned, squinting at him through the sliver of door that was open.

  
“Ryuzaki said that since the sun has gone down you should come and started looking for Ashes Ashes with the rest of us.” Light said. The monster thing, who I assumed to be Ryuk based on his thoughts the day before, was looking at me over Light’s shoulder. I ignored him for now.

  
“Alright. I’ll be there in a minute.” I slammed the door in his face. I could hear Ryuk’s laughter though it.

  
I grabbed clothes from the drawers and went to take a shower. I set the clothes on the counter, got a fluffy towel ready and got in the shower. I basked in the warm water for a while before actually washing myself. Once done, I dried myself off, got dressed and left for to join the others.

  
I entered the main investigation room and stood near the door, awkwardly watching the humans work. Light was seated besides L and working on a laptop. L was watching the last interview on the Ashes Ashes case. A screen next to it was paused at a scene of a subway. After a minute L glanced over at me.

  
“Ah, Addison, good evening. Thank you for warning me of your sleeping habits. Some of the members thought that Kira had gotten to you. You will be working over there,” he said as he pointed towards a desk with a laptop not too far from him. “please continue doing research about Ashes Ashes as you were before. Try finding out how they are able to commit their crimes. I would also like you to inform me of your progress at every hour. If you have any questions or theories, please let them be known immediately.

  
After he finished speaking he turned back to the screens. I returned the others greetings and went to sit down. I booted up the laptop and started searching like I had done for my thesis. I decided that acting like I was trying to track down someone else would be the best way to move forward.

  
Searching for new theories and leads took most of two weeks. On numerous occasions I would have nothing new to tell L for his hourly updates. Normally I would only have a slight uncomfortable in the back of my throat from not feeding but now, with all the humans constantly around me, the urge was already causing a painful burn. I wouldn’t be able to last much longer. I would have to hunt sooner. Despite this, I tried to persist for as long as I possibly could. I knew when I had reached the end of my restraint.

۞۞۞

A little over three weeks had passed since I last hunted and I was starting to lose track of myself. Which isn’t a good thing to do when there are two geniuses in the room, both of which are very, very good at profiling.

  
After a couple of hours of researching and making notes to give L, my mind had decided to wander. With all the ruckus and annoying complaining the monster thing was doing, it was only natural that it is what caught my attention. I silently watched it as I completely phased out. It was almost time for me to hunt again. I didn’t want to be forced to kill again so soon, it was so close to the end of the month, only a week and a half left and it would be March.

  
I heard muffled voices around me but was to entranced to make out what was being said. However, with my angle, I could see Light look over at me. He followed my line of sight to the monster thing before snapping his gaze back to me, eyes wide. It was the sound of L’s voice that finally snapped me out of it.

  
“The percent of you being Ashes Ashes has risen by seven percent since you are currently watching something no one else can see. Please tell me what you are looking at Addison.” I shook my head, shaking the grogginess out of my head.

  
“I’m sorry, I haven’t been able to concentrate. I haven’t been eating properly the last couple of weeks. My minds been drifting.” I sighed, propping my head up with one hand. “Would it be okay if I go out for some air? A walk would probably help clear my head.”

  
L seemed to think about it when Light spoke up.

  
“I could go for a walk too. Is that alright L?” he said, looking at the man beside him. L stared at him for a moment before making a decision.

  
“You can go but please return in an hour or I will have to send someone after you.”

  
“We’ll definitely be back in an hour then.” I said smiling at him as Watari came in and placed the tracking devices on us. When Watari was done and we could see the blinking dots on one of the monitors I grabbed Light and dragged him out of the room.

  
“Don’t forget to wear a coat!” Mr. Yagami called after us just as the door was closing.

  
Light shook me off as we we’re walking down the hall back to my room. I quickly grabbed my overcoat from my room and went back out just as Light came back with his coat. We didn’t talk until we had left the building and were already on our way down the street. We walked in silence for a couple minutes.

  
“I have a question.” Light said, breaking the silence.

  
“I have one as well” I responded in way of answering him. I could see Light looking at me out of the corner of his eye. We walked in silence for a while longer.

  
I kept my head up, scanning the streets for a pair of people I could use.

  
“What are you looking for?” Light asked curiously.

  
“That’s your question?” I teased. Light sent a scowl at me. I grinned.

  
“No, that wasn’t my question.” His glare held.

  
“I’m looking for them.” I said, pointing to a couple walking towards us.  
“Wha~” I cut Light off by grabbing his shirt collar and taking off the tracker. “What are you doing!”

  
I ignored his whispered yelling and the monster things laughter while I took off my own tracker. I walked up to the couple and started talking to them like I knew them, they were about to correct me before I glamoured them. My eyes turned they’re normal deep blood red colour.

  
“I need you to both carry these devices and walk around this area. Stay away from that hotel over there. Return to me when I call on you.” I instructed and placed the trackers on them. My eyes went back to the russet brown I disguised them as. I turned back to a very confused Light.

  
“Now,” I said as the couple wandered off in a different direction. “I’m going to ask you my question. What, in the hell, is that flying monster thing!” Light was stunned as I turned to said flying monster thing and repeated myself. “What are you!”

  
It laughed madly while I continued staring at it.

  
“I am a Shinigami. My name is Ryuk.”

  
“Ah, that makes sense.” I said, nodding. Light snapped out of his shock.  
“You can see him! How can you see him! How were you able to touch my death note!”

  
“So that’s how you do it. I was starting to wonder myself.”

  
“Do you have a death note? This means you are Ashes Ashes. You must have one then. We have the same goal, together we can defeat L and make a new world!” I glanced from Light to Ryuk.

  
“I don’t need a death note, silly human.” I cut him off grinning. I could tell his temper raised slightly.

  
“What do you mean, the only way you can possibly kill the way you do is if you had your own death note, or something similar. We might both be human but we will be gods!”

  
“You seem to have misjudged the situation my dear. I didn’t decide to go on a walk to have this conversation. The only reason I agreed to let you accompany me is because it would have been more suspicious otherwise. Your Shinigami gets it. I came out here because I needed to hunt. And if you’re going to come along, you need to keep silent.” I finished, allowing my eyes to go red again. Light gasped as I raised my hand, pointing at him. A flash of red appeared in his eyes as I completed my command. “Completely silent.”

  
“Can you keep up?” I questioned the Shinigami as I grabbed a struggling Light. Ryuk nodded.

  
I phased us over to a rougher area and immediately started hunting. Light being dragged alongside me. It took half an hour or so before my prey came to me.

  
We were passing an alley when we were suddenly dragged in and slammed against a wall. Three men were crowding around us, the one in the middle was holding a gun. Before any of them could start a wide grin spread across my face.

  
“Oh goody, this should last me a while.” I immediately glamoured all of them. Light stared open mouthed as I grabbed the one with the gun and sunk my teeth into his neck. As soon as I drained him I dropped him on the ground. My head was thrown back, my mouth still open, blood stained my teeth. A groan ripped itself out of my throat.

  
I snapped my eyes open and stared at the other two. Light flinched at how they now burned a bright fiery red. I didn’t notice when Ryuk appeared.

  
I looked between the two frozen men before picking one. I released the glamour on him and watched from behind as he woke up. Time to have fun.

  
He looked over at the man beside him, calling his name and shaking him. I could smell his fear increasing.

  
He looked over to where the other man was. His eyes grew wider as he locked eyes with me. Fiery eyed, a grinning, bloodied mouth and standing over the mans corpse. I cackled as he screamed and tried running away. I grabbed him before he could.

  
I bit violently into his neck from behind and starting drinking. I caught a terrified Light’s gaze. The man saw him and tried begging for help. I bit down harder to shut him up. He slowly stopped moving as I drained him.

  
Fuelled by bloodlust I threw his corpse at the other man, knocking his over and out of his glamour. He screamed and tried scrambling away when he realized what it was. He froze when I chuckled and pounced on him. I finished him quickly, I was running out of time.

  
I stood and panted for a minute, calming down. I cleaned my mouth with a handkerchief from my coat, then set it on fire. As it burned I grabbed three boxes from the void and wrote the quote on the inside of the lid in each of their blood. I stood up.

  
I heard Light moving tentatively moving as I pulled my gun from the void. I pointed it at him as he went to pick up the mans gun.

  
“Don’t touch that.” I said calmly. He jumped away from it.

  
I calmly shot them. I put their ashes in their respective box before continuing on to the next. I finished setting up the three graves in a neat row before finishing by putting my mark above each.

  
Light sharply looked towards the opening of the alley as police sirens closed in on the area. I grabbed him and threw him to Ryuk.

  
“Put him out of sight.” I moved to stand in the pitch black at the end of the alley.

  
The police car pulled up to the alley. The walky-talky went off as the officer came out, gun drawn. He immediately spoke into the radio when he spotted the boxes. His partner came over and looked them over.

  
“This was just done. How could we have missed them!” the officer said, aggravated. “It must have only been a few seconds.”

  
At that point I decided to tease them a bit. I rolled a can over towards them. They froze, pointing their guns in my direction. Their fear coming off in waves.

  
“Freeze! Who’s there.” One said. I let a deep demonic chuckle escape me as I snapped my eyes open. I phased over to Light and Ryuk who were watching from across the street.

  
One officer had taken out a flashlight and was looking in the darkness, the other was panicking into the walky-talky.

  
“Our hour is almost up.” I said, phasing us back to where we were before. I summoned the two humans back to me and took the tracking devices back from them.

  
“It has been forever since I saw you!” I said, releasing them and continuing from where I started with them.

  
“I’m sorry but you must be mistaken, we’ve never met before.” The man said. I faked embarrassment.

  
“I’m so sorry, I thought you were some old friends of mine, you look just like them.”

  
“It’s no problem, have a nice night. And be careful, there are creeps out here. I’m sure you’ve heard the news.” The girl said while walking away. I wished them a good night in return.

  
“Alright, lets let you speak shall we!” I said brightly, turning back to Light. My eyes burned brighter momentarily as I removed the command. Light gasped as it left him.

  
“What are you?” Light asked. He tried keeping his cool, and would have succeeded if not for the fear coming off him in waves.

  
“I would have thought that obvious,” I said with a smirk, “I am a monster.”

  
“She is a vampire.” Ryuk said. A large grin spreading across his face.

  
“So, you really were telling the truth the day Ryuzaki brought you.” Light said with a thoughtful look on his face.

  
“Like I always say man, the best way to lie is to tell the truth. The more ridiculous you make it sound the more fake the truth will appear. Making the person suggest it embarrassed for doing so in the first place.” We stopped walking again close to the hotel.

“I’m impressed. That’s really smart.” I laughed and thanked him.

  
“When you’ve been alive as long as I have you tend to pick up a few tricks.” I said cheekily. “Anyways we should get inside. Before L sends his lackeys after us.”

  
The walk inside was quiet. Not much more conversation passed between us, not that I wanted it to. We passed though the checkpoints easily. Light looked at me inquisitively, wondering how I was able to get through them with all the things that he probably assumed came out of my coat in the first place. Well that would be a conversation for later.

  
Everyone looked over at us when we entered the room, a collective sigh of relief came from them. L was looking up at the screen showing the trackers and timer, thumb pressed to his lips. The timer ran out as soon as we entered.  
“Well is that good timing or what!” I laughed, a carefree persona falling into place. The corner of L’s lip raised in a tiny grin.

  
“I do believe it is. However, the perfection that is your time management must be put on hold. We have some interesting news. I believe this could be the break we need for the Ashes Ashes case.” He closed the tracker and timer before switching screens. Light and I stilled imperceptibly.


	6. Chapter 6: New news and temporary safety measures.

The news was live. Broadcasting an interview with the officers in the alleyway. They told the reporter what they had witnessed. From the start when they got the calls of screams and gunshots to the end when I had teased them in the shadows. Then they showed the video footage from the officer’s body cams. When they turned towards me after I had kicked the bottle everyone in the room froze. The sight of me was haunting. More so for the fact that only my eyes and fangs could be seen. The laughter before I disappeared chilled everyone in the room.

“As you can see, Ashes Ashes is most definitely no mere human. In fact, having seen it myself I must admit I doubt they are human at all. An inhuman entity would have no trouble completing the feats that they have proven capable of.” L spun around in his chair so he was facing us. A red lollypop in hand. “Either that or they have control over an inhuman entity. Regardless, there is no way that their power is the same as Kira’s.”

“But hey! We tracked Addison and Light the whole time they were out! They were just walking around the block when Ashes Ashes attacked those people! And that happened on the other side of Japan. There’s no way that Addison could be Ashes Ashes then. She has to be innocent.” Said Matsuda brightly. The others seemed to brighten considerably at that.

“While this is true. We only had the trackers on them since it was such short notice. There are a few ways that could be avoided. And, should Addison be an inhuman entity, the possibility of more methods increases rapidly.” The others dimmed as L dashed their rising hopes. “However, seeing as there is no evidence to support this, it is only theory. In anyway, we will be far more prepared should you decide to go on another walk.”

Everyone brightened again. At least it seemed that I got away with it this time. I’ll have to be more careful next time. For now, I had to lay low. Hopefully reduce my percentage of being Ashes Ashes. Nobody was thinking of anything useful, Light was pondering his plans as Kira and his new knowledge of what I was. The amount of questions I knew were coming was already giving me a headache. The rest of the taskforce had nothing of relevance on their minds, most going over the case notes and trying to find new leads. L’s mind, however was far more chaotic than I had expected.

His mind was rapidly tossing thoughts around: _"Cake > Kira > Methods > Ashes Ashes > Sweets > Inhuman > Entities > Cake > Evidence > Proof_." It continued in a swirling cacophony that was hurting my head to listen to. How he was able to keep track of any thought processes was beyond me.

However, when he got on one train of thought, everything else seemed to fade to the background. Like now: _"Addison exhibits various strange attributes. While her personality appears to be like any other college students, albeit with a strange sense of humour, all of the apparent illnesses she claims to hold could be excuses for the traits that would easily prove she isn’t human."_

That was a dangerous thought. I would have to get him to stray from the line of thinking. Perhaps I could use one of the others to my advantage. Their minds would be far easier to influence then L’s would. I decided to pick the one that made frequent outbursts. That way nobody would assume any form of tampering had occurred. Matsuda was my best bet. Planting thoughts would be easy.

_"Inhuman entities"_

_"Addison refusing to enter the room until she had permission"_

_"Photosensitivity"_

_"Addison looks dead when she’s sleeping"_

_"Nobody remembers seeing Ashes Ashes"_

_"Vampire?"_

After a while of planting thoughts, he started thinking about it himself. The final push was to make him ask out loud: _"Just ask her."_

“Hey Addison, are you sure you’re not a vampire? You can’t go in the sun or you burn and you had to warn us that you look dead when you’re sleeping. You even waited to be invited in when you got here. Everything adds up to it. If you were you really could be Ashes Ashes.” He said. The others snapped at him for saying such a thing; Light looked curiously at me. L seemed intrigued with the notion. Perfect.

“Come on guys, seriously. I’m just as human as the next guy” Ryuk was floating beside me and was quite distracting. “Look, if you really want assurance listen to my heart beat. Vampire’s are dead, they don’t have one.”

It was the perfect opportunity, the blood from the men I had drained was flowing through my veins, making my dead heart beat. They would not be able to tell the difference. L called Watari in with a stethoscope. Why they had a stethoscope I will never know. L took it and walked up to me. He put the stethoscope on then leaned close to me. It was kind of cute how he had positioned himself. Dammit, I was starting to like this boy.

The steady beating showed up on the monitors as well. Of course, L would have something like this hooked up to it. While slightly slow, it was close enough to pass off as a human’s.

“Well that is settled then.” L said, straitening up and returning to his spot. “Everyone please return to your work, we have a lot to do.”

I went to my laptop and started researching. I was also monitoring L’s mind to see if my plan had worked. He was still somewhat suspicious but he was appeased for now. I would have to stay off the radar. I decided to forget about the brief attraction I felt about him for now. He said that they would be better prepared for the next time I decide to go for a walk. Perhaps I could use that to my advantage.


	7. Chapter 7: At long last a semi-proper interrogation.

I woke up as the sun went down. I sighed and stretched as I got my senses together. I froze immediately as I felt a presence staring at me. I entered the persons mind and identified it as L. I quickly switched my eye colour back to the ruddy brown. I sat up and looked at him in confusion.

“Hey Ryuzaki, what’s up?” I asked. He continued staring at me. A moment of awkward silence passed before he began speaking.

“I felt it was time to properly question you. The circumstances surrounding Ashes Ashes and yourself are far to close to be coincidental. You have a brilliant mind, I don’t doubt for a second that you could plan out the events that occurred regardless of any supernatural assistance.” I sighed. I already knew that this would happen. I just hoped that it would take a little longer.

“Alright. Ask whatever you want. I know you want to catch this criminal. I want to help in anyway that I can. Even if its proving my own innocence.” I figured that that wouldn’t cause too much suspicion. Although he will probably think I am saying this to make him think that I’m innocent. Which, I suppose, was the purpose of saying it in the first place. This backwards thinking isn’t helping. I need to focus.

“What was your opinion on the news footage from the most recent scene?” That was not expected. I took a minute to think though my answer. And to gather my own feelings.

“I believe that Ashes Ashes is getting more desperate. Perhaps their ability to find victims has been hindered. In regards to the events leading up to the confrontation with the police officers, I believe that they were feeling more rushed than before. Witnesses stated that they heard screams and gunshots from the alleyway, but that would be impossible since the markers were already placed by the time the police arrived, which couldn’t be more that twenty minutes since the disturbance was reported to have occurred. Besides this, the video from the officers just raised more questions. Its like they are making fun of the officers but all of the previous evidence showed nothing like it before. Its almost like they were caught up in the moment. But even then, they would have had to have just killed their victims for that to happen.” I paused there. I knew I was talking a bit too long there but I needed for him to at least think of it from my perspective. This stupid attraction is going to be my downfall. What would I need his understanding for?

“I see you have been thinking a lot about this. Now, I’m going to give you a hypothetical: should you be Ashes Ashes, how would you have gotten around the tracking devices, committed the murders several hours away, taunted the officers and return within the time constraint I gave you?” I huffed at the way he put it as a ‘hypothetical’. He knew what I was doing. I looked at him, searching his face before answering.

“The only way I could think of any of that working would be if, like we said before, I was or had access to the supernatural.” He nodded in agreement. “Even then, Light was with me the whole time. If I were Ashes Ashes, he would have had to be with me the whole time or carrying both tracking devices. But they would be overlapped if that were the case.

  
L thought about this already. I didn’t have to read his mind to know that and I hoped stating it wouldn’t make the situation worse.

“I see. And what being do you think would be capable of this?” he questioned.

“There are many different creatures that could fit. Demons, vampires, I don’t know, witches? There are probably way more that I don’t know about. I still need to do more research.” He nodded.

“Alright then. How do you feel about the murders?”

“Honestly, I hate it.” I said, staring intently into his eyes. “I cannot stand the thought that someone out there is doing this. I feel horrible for the victim’s family’s, of both Ashes Ashes and Kira. I want to stop what they’re doing but I can’t. Not by myself. That’s partly why I agreed to coming so easily. I want to help. Even if it’s just with one of them.”

  
I broke eye contact. Shaking my head and sniffing. I rubbed at my eyes to make the tears go away. I hated they way I had to survive, and as much as I hate what I am. I’m not ready to die.

What I said seemed to be enough for L. He handed me a tissue from... somewhere. I wasn’t paying attention at that point.

“Will you be joining us. Most of the task force took the day off. Just Light, Mr. Yagami and Matsuda are here.” I nodded my head. Getting up to get ready for the night.

“I’ll be there in a few minutes.” L stood as well. And stayed there. He seemed to be hesitating.

“Thank you for answering so honestly. While I still suspect you of being Ashes Ashes, I also trust your opinion. You have had many theories that help take the cases into perspective.” He immediately left after speaking. I stood still in confusion for a moment before deciding to drop it. He was certainly a strange human.

  
I walked into the room after getting ready. Like L had said, Light, Matsuda and Mr. Yagami where there. The others absent. L, strangely, avoided looking at me as I entered. I returned the others greetings as I sat at my table.

I monitored everyone’s mind as I researched. Matsuda was being an idiot and Mr. Yagami was just boring if not slightly sad and pathetic. I had noticed that Light kept glancing at me as though trying to catch my attention. I sighed internally and focused more on him.

  
_"What."_

_"That was a magnificent performance. L shouldn’t suspect you as much after that. I almost believed it myself! We’ll succeed for sure at this rate! With you at my side, nothing can stop us!"_

This was followed with mad laughter. This child is starting to annoy me. I left him alone and decided to try listening to L. He was acting weirder than usual.

  
_"She has to be Ashes Ashes. It’s the only logical conclusion this case can have. But that was real. Those emotions that she showed, every reaction was correct it must have been the truth. That or she has completely mastered the art of body language. I no longer know if I want her to be Ashes Ashes or if I don’t want her to be. How I feel doesn’t matter. Ashes Ashes must be brought to justice."_

What in the hell is that suppose to mean. I pushed it aside for now. Thinking about it would only give me a headache. And Advil, apparently, doesn’t work on vampires.

  
A few hours had passed and I was getting bored. I was watching the surveillance cameras on the monitors when something caught my eye.

“Hey, ah, who’s that?” I questioned, pointing at the monitor. The others looked at it as well.

“Ah, Light, it appears your girlfriend is here.” Said L. I raised an eyebrow at Light. A few minutes later the most annoying thing I had ever heard burst into the room.

“Liiighhttttt! ~” I don’t think I can even call this thing a human. The only thing I was interested in was the large white skeleton thing that followed the squeaky thing in. Based on the lack of reactions from the others. I could only assume it was another Shinigami.

“OOOOO! Another girl!” I jolted backwards as the twit suddenly jumped into my face.

“Ah hi?” she squealed. I resisted covering my ears.

“Misa, leave Addison alone.” Light reined the girl in. it didn’t work too much but at least she stopped squealing.

“OH! We have to hang out! We can go shopping, I can give you a makeover! It’s going to be soo much fun!” I had to stop this now.

“No, I am a creature of darkness. Fear my wrath.” I slid my chair away from her. Looking at her wearily. She laughed. The others chuckled at my ordeal. Fuck them, just help me.

“Oh, you’re so funny. Come on! Please!” I sighed.

“Maybe later.” That seemed to work because she immediately jumped on Light.

At least the sun was rising. I had a good reason to escape. Which I took as soon as I was able.

Today is weird. I’m going to need another walk soon.


	8. Chapter 8: Why do walks always end in disaster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter took so long to finish. Some personal things came up, I was sick for a while and I have been busy with work. Not that I'm using any of this as an excuse because I have also been procrastinating like crazy. Anyways, this is a longer one I believe so hopefully that'll help a bit lol. Please leave comments or recommendations, maybe things you might like to see in later chapters. Hope you enjoy!

I groaned at the brightness of the lights as I walked into the room with the others. I wrapped the blanket I had currently swathed myself in tighter to myself and while shielding my eye, I waddled over to my computer. The headache I got from Misa the day before had only gotten worse. I am dead. This shouldn’t happen anymore.

“Are you feeling alright Addison?” L’s voice broke the silence from my entrance.

“Headache” I mumbled.

“Would you like me to request for Watari to bring some medication?” I smiled and let a scathing chuckle slip past my lips. They seemed surprised by it.

“While the thought is nice, it won’t do a lick of good. Medication doesn’t work for me.”

“Very well. Please let me know if there is anything I can get for you then. I need my team at the best.” I saw Light quickly glance at L when he said that. The others seemed surprised as well.

“Thanks, Ryuzaki.” I smiled at him. Then, under my breath mumbled to myself “some of my pudding would be nice.”

I turned back to my laptop and started working. I was ignoring everyone in the room and completely blocking out their thoughts. I could see Light glancing at me every so often like he was trying to catch my attention. He was probably trying to get me to talk to him. Well he could bloody well wait. It was his puppet that did this to me.

I read a few theories and accounts from people. Most were fake and as far from the truth as possible. I decided to categorize them. L would probably appreciate that. He wasn’t making me do hourly updates anymore so I had time.

I wrote down the theories that were the most similar to the actual circumstances, and a few that I just found amusing. Some of the things humans come up with. A few of them included Kira. Listing the similarities and how we could be working together. A few others focused on the last case with the officers. That one, I admit, was pretty sloppy. My bloodlust got to me.

It was a few hours later when L’s phone started ringing. Everyone startled. I decided to eavesdrop.

“Hello?” L said. His voice was followed by the person on the other side of the line.

“ _Hello L. We’ve received your request._ ”

“I see. When should it be expected?”

“ _Tomorrow morning so long as the transportation goes smoothly._ ”

“Very well. Thank you.” L hung up. How strange, I wonder what he’s up to now.

We continued working for a while after that. It was just past midnight now and my headache had lessened somewhat. Enough that I let the blanket fall off my shoulders. I had just finished writing down one of the accounts when a familiar sent hit me.

“I smell blood.” I said, standing up suddenly. The others jumped and started at me. I ignored them and started at the door. Just as someone was about to say something the sound of a cart being wheeled down the hall made itself known. Watari walked in with a desert cart and pushed it over to L. He served him a slice of some sort of incredibly chocolatey cake. I mindlessly wandered over to the cart when Watari turned to me.

“Ah miss Rae. I have something for you as well.” He picked up a covered dish and opened it for me. On the platter was a fair-sized bowl of blood pudding. My eyes widened at it. I looked up at Watari and then over a L. He had tiny smile on his face, barely noticeable. I smiled and took it from Watari.

“Thank you Watari! How’d you know?” I grinned at him and sat down. I dug into it with the spoon that came with it. Watari gave me a knowing look.

“I looked up for most frequent purchases and found that you buy these quite often.” He left soon after that. I shoved another spoonful in my mouth. I moaned with the spoon still in my mouth.

“Thank you, L.” I said offhandedly and ate another spoonful. L stiffened and looked at me.

“Please refer to me as Ryuzaki.” There was a moment of silence where no one spoke. Light stared at us curiously. “You’re welcome.”

I grinned over a spoonful. I knew he had Watari get it for me. A scheming looked appeared in Lights eyes. How annoying, I’ll have to deal with that later. We worked comfortably for a while. It was around two a.m. when I was starting to get a little cramped for sitting in one spot for so long.

“Hey L, do you mind if I go outside to stretch my legs for a couple minutes?” he looked over at me and was about to respond when Light interrupted him.

“I could go for a break too. Staring at the computer is giving me a headache.” I screamed internally. I have no desire for him to join me again.

“Very well. I already having trackers on your persons. The outside of the building has surveillance as well. Should to leave my sight I will have officers after you immediately.” L seemed annoyed as well but was concealing it much better than me.

“Thanks, Ryuzaki.” I said and rushed out of the room quickly, hoping to lose Light. It didn’t work. He caught up to me as soon as I got to the elevator. We went down in silence, a dark gloom surrounded me as I fumed. Light stood a good three feet away from me.

I took in a deep breath when we got outside. Light went right into his tirade once we got a few feet away from the entrance.

“This is perfect! You’re a genius, if you make L fall in love with you then he’ll trust you. You can make him do anything!” I tuned him out the best I could. I paced back and forth, stretching out my arms and legs.

I vaguely heard Light continuing on about how I could make L love me then use it against him. Something that I was definitely not going to do. It was on my twentieth or so pass when tragedy struck.

“Light! ~” Misa yelled running up to us. She immediately latched herself onto Light as soon as he was within reach. I froze in horror, trying to think of a way out of this without seeming suspicious. Too late.

“Addison! Its so good to see you again. Okay now that we’re alone I need to know. What is up with your life span? It is so weird!” I looked at her wearily.

“What do you mean Misa, what’s wrong with her life span?” Light took her by her shoulders. At least this way she wouldn’t touch me.

“It’s just weird. Like its not even a proper number. There’s no way it can be right.” I scowled. I mean its not like I’m human, why would it look like anyone else’s. “I mean how do you even get a negative life span?”

We both stood struck silent.

“Huh, I never thought of what that would look like.” I mumbled to myself. I crossed my arms thoughtfully.

“What is it Misa?” Light asked. She looked back at me musingly before counting out each number.

“-2,308,578,385. What does that even mean? That’s way to big of a number. Not to mention its negative!” Light looked confused now as well. I didn’t really care that much.

“How old are you?” Light asked me. I gasped, feigning being offended. He looked unamused.

“Well I was twenty-three when I died and that was back in 1778. Uh, I was never good at math...” I mumbled out the last part.

“239. You’ve been a vampire for 239 years, adding that to how old you were when you were turned. You’re 262 years old!” Light looked shocked at that. Misa gasped and latched herself to me.

“You’re a vampire, for real! That’s so cool!” I immediately moved away from her.

“Ya, cool, I’m gonna go now. Bye, hope to see you never.” I gave a fake grin and booked it back inside.

L was watching the cameras intensely when I burst into the room. Everyone turned to look at me as I started to pace agitatedly in the corner of the room. L turned to look at me as well.

“I can’t deal with her. I need to get out of here. ahhhghgh.” My rambling was cut off when L stood and walked over to me. Calm washed over me when he grabbed my arm gently.

“I understand you dislike Misa and that you are agitated but you can’t be interrupting the investigation. Watari brought the microphones while you were outside. I will send Misa away and you can take Light and go for a walk. That way I will be able to watch the both of you at once and you can calm down.” I stared at him in silence for a few seconds before unexpectedly pulling him into a hug. He stiffened instantly and almost pulled away.

“Thank you.” I whispered. I felt and heard him sigh and relax slightly. He tapped my back after a minute and I let him go. I grinned as he walked back to the monitors. Matsuda gave me thumbs up and I snorted when Aizawa elbowed him.

Light walked in a few minutes later, Watari following him in. Light must have already been informed as he allowed himself to be bugged without question. Soon enough we were aloud to leave.

۞۞۞

We were walking down a darker shop lined street in silence. I shut Light down each time he tried getting me to start a mental conversation. He tried some small talk but I didn’t give him very encouraging answers so he eventually stopped.

There was no one around right now. It would have been a perfect hunting ground if it weren’t for the bugs and body cameras we were made to wear. Luckily, I wouldn’t need to feed for another few weeks.

The silence was suddenly broken when a human male meandered along side us. He suddenly pushed me into Light, I allowed myself to fall into him to keep up appearances. Light froze when the man pulled a gun out of his coat and aimed it at us.

“Give me your stuff or I’ll shoot you. Money, jewelry, everything. Make it quick and no sudden movements!” he growled out. He was stupid. Didn’t realize that he contradicted himself and he wasn’t even hiding his face!

“Come on man, take it easy. We don’t have anything, we we’re just going for a walk.” Light tried to reason with him but the man just thrust the gun as though emphasizing that it was there.

“Don’t think I’m stupid, you’ve got a fine watch there and your lady has those rings and that necklace. Those ought to be worth something.” I decided to give it a try myself.

“Please sir, this was my mum’s necklace, it’s all I have left of her.”

“Shut up slut, I don’t care whose they are. Just give them to me. You’re coats too. Do it or I’ll shoot the girl!” Light tried sneaking closer to him while his attention was on me. It didn’t work.

The man caught his movement and immediately pulled the trigger. The bullet went through my shoulder and I felt it get caught on a bone. Keeping in character, I let a shriek and let the momentum of the bullet bowl me over. I clamped a hand on my bleeding shoulder. Both men were shocked by the shot. Light started at me unmoving. However, the man’s hands were shaking the gun still smoking in his grip.

One of his hand covered his mouth. I was getting annoyed now. I made myself breath quickly. Loud gasps and whimpers leaving my lips.

“You shot me!” I yelled. As soon as his eyes met mine. I had him. It was a little difficult to control him and keep up the act at the same time but I managed.

“No, no. I wasn’t actually going to do it!” I made him say. The bullet as quite close to my chest. Close enough that someone might think that it could have struck a lung. He thought I would die from it already. Makes it easier to force him to act.

He backed himself into the bricks of a store front. Light, having snapped out of it some, helped prop me up. Making it look like he was worried for me and making it so my camera could catch the guy.

“I wasn’t going to, I wasn’t going to!” I made him raise the gun to him head and pull the trigger. Shooting himself though the chin and up into his brain. Dead instantly.

  
Light turned towards the sound of a police car pulling up. I glanced over as people ran over. Light lay me down as Watari went to work on my bullet wound. Mr. Yagami was checking on the guy. Light had walked over to talk to him. I kept my responses as accurate as I could. Crying out when Watari bandaged the wound.

I felt a hand go though my hair and looked up. I was surprised as I saw L staring down at me. If I didn’t know any better I would have sworn I saw worry in his eyes.

“Keep calm, we’re going to take you back to headquarters. Watari will fix your shoulder. He is trained in medicine and knows what he is doing. Try to stay awake.” I nodded and continued to stare at him as I felt myself be lifted into the back of another car. Light got in beside me, my feet resting on his lap. L had gone in the passenger seat. While Watari drove us back I kept my eyes on L.

“Aizawa met us at the entrance when we got there. He carried me up into my room, L opened the door with his card. I was set on my bed. Watari came up a few minutes later with a very large first aid kit. My shirt was cut off so Watari could reach the wound. I didn’t care about modesty, least of all now. I watched him fill a needle with a numbing solution and get to work.

I gasped as I felt someone grab my hand. Turning my head, I was L sitting beside me and looking decidedly aloof. He glanced at me before turning back to watch Watari. I gave his hand a light squeeze before looking away, squinting my eyes.

This was going to get difficult. Now I would have to cover the fact that I heal so quickly. No doubt that they would be checking it regularly. I sighed, wincing as I felt a set a tweezers pry the bullet from my flesh. I suppose desperate times and all that. Good thing I always come prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If anyone wants to see my math when figuring out Addisyn's age I have it right here!  
> (-2,308,578,385) / 3556 / 365 = -1778.6  
> Meaning she was turned in 1778. Subtract that from the current year (started writing this in 2017 so technically add one more year) means she has been a vampire for 230 years. Plus her age before turning (23 as stated in the chapter) makes her 262 years old.  
> *I don't remember where I got the calculation for the death note lifespans but if you google it I'm sure you can find it,


	9. Chapter 9: Finally, L’s POV again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I am so incredibly sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter. But between wanting it to be perfect and also due to my horrible procrastination, I bring this new chapter very very late. Thank you everyone who is sticking with my story. I can't wait for your input. I have so much planned from here! It might take a while to flesh out the in between stuff but I thank you so much for sticking with me through out the creation of this story.
> 
> Note x2: The lyric I used is from Hollywood Undead's song Kill Everyone. I hold no rights to it or Any of the Death Note characters.

I don’t think I have ever been as scared as I was when I heard the confrontation end in gunshots. I gathered most of the men and rushed over to their location as fast as we possibly could. Seeing Addison lying on the ground, being propped up by Light made my chest hurt. I rushed over to her once Light left. I ran my fingers lightly through her hair making her startle and look up at me. I relaxed once I realized she would be ok. While the bullet wound was very close to her lungs, I could tell that it missed them.

“Keep calm, we’re going to take you back to headquarters. Watari will fix your shoulder. He is trained in medicine and knows what he is doing. Try to stay awake.” I reassured her. She nodded her understanding.

It didn’t take long to get back to headquarters. Once she was settled in her room I set up a chair beside her. Watari started fixing her shoulder immediately. I looked away while Watari cut off her shirt. She was still covered by her bra and didn’t seem to care about it. She was however, in pain and seemed very uncomfortable with the needles. I took her hand as I watched Watari work, acting as though I wasn’t. I glanced at her quickly to see if she was bothered before returning my attention to Watari. I had to hide a smile when I felt her squeeze my hand in return.

Once Watari had fixed her up he motioned for me to follow him outside of the room. I released Addison’s hand and closed the door behind me.

“She will be fine but that bullet was very close to seriously injuring several very important organs and arteries. She’s lucky that it missed them. Still, the bullet was lodged in the bone meaning that it will take her longer to heal. It didn’t break thankfully but will need time. I suggest that she be confined to her bed and rest until it heals.” I understood and walked back into the room.

Addison was, surprisingly, attempting to sit up when we re-entered the room. I rushed over and gently forced to lie back down.

“We have decided that you will be restricted to bed rest until you have healed.” She looked like she was about to argue before sighing.

“Fine. I suppose that would be the smart thing to do.” She said before looking up at me wryly,” And, I suppose this would give you a better chance to observe me. Maybe being confined will help my case.”

I smiled internally. It seemed that I couldn’t hide my intentions with her.

“Please get some rest. I will be watching if you need anything.” I left it at that, however I was reluctant to leave.

I ignored the others and walked back to my chair, sitting in my usual pose. The camera’s monitoring Addison’s room were easy to bring up as they were already open. I was distracted from observing Addison as Mr. Yagami entered the room.

“The assailant was deceased upon our arrival. Forensics hasn’t had enough time to go over everything but we have identified the assailant as a Mr. Reo Kobayashi. He has been arrested before for assault with a deadly weapon, robbery and disorderly conduct on numerus occasions.” He set the file beside L. His eyes were drawn to the screen. “How is she?”

“She will be fine. The bullet missed all vital parts, but she is being restricted to bed rest until she is healed.”

“Perhaps now would be a good time to go over Miss Addison’s history again. Aizawa, please look up any information you can find about Miss Addison. Matsuda, get her file and look for any inconsistencies you can find. I would like the rest of you to continue working on the Kira case.” I said. Everyone else got to work except Matsuda, who paused unsurely at the filing cabinets.

“Um, Ryuzaki, how is her name spelt? I’m having trouble finding the file.” He said. I sighed.

“Based on her identification and online information her name is spelt the same as most versions of her name. Addison Ray.” Although I believed that there was a high possibility that it was either a fake name (meaning she had fake documents or lied on them) or that the spelling she used was not the true spelling for her name based on how she refused to use a fake name when joining the case.

It was an hour before sunrise and I had just asked Watari to gather some food for Addison and to check her bandages. I noticed that she was getting up and moving towards the bathroom. A feeling I recognized as concern struck me. I pressed the intercom button for her room.

“Where are you going Addison, you are supposed to be resting.” I saw her look at one of the cameras before answering.

“I needed to go to the bathroom.” Her response was simple and should have easily been believable.

“If that’s the case then I could have had Watari help you. He is already preparing to bring you food and to check your shoulder.” I watched her expression carefully.

“I figured you would have him come soon but I would really prefer going to the bathroom on my own. I don’t need help with that.” Her eyes flicked slightly, expression guarded. An untrained person would have easily mistaken it for embarrassment.

“Very well. Watari will be there soon.” I called Watari and asked him to examine the bathroom when she was done.

I listened to the recording in the bathroom intently. This wouldn’t make me perverted would it? It didn’t matter in this instance. The sound of the toilet flushing and then the sink running returned my attention to the recording. I could faintly hear rustling and the clinking of some form of container. A couple minutes later I saw her leave the bathroom. Watari entered a few minutes later.

Watari quickly re-bandaged her shoulder then informed her that he would be cleaning around the room. I watched as she nodded her head and went to lay back down in the bed. Watari took his time cleaning around the main room then went to the bathroom. I could hear him going through the room for a while. When he was done, he asked Addison if she needed anything else. She declined any extra help and continued eating the blood pudding that Watari had brought her.

۞۞۞

The next day passed well. Addison slept soundly whenever Watari changed her bandages. The samples that he had taken from Addison’s bathroom where being tested and I would have the results soon. It was somewhat concerning watching her. She really did seem like a corpse.

Now, though, night had fallen again. Addison was awake and despite having been ordered to bed rest, was up and loudly playing music while dancing. The few members that stayed over night; Light and Mr. Yagami were watching in amusement.

While the music was playing I found a pattern in the songs. Whether it was coincidence or actually meant something were questionable and would be considered circumstantial, maybe even character evidence; Every song she was playing had some form of violence in the lyrics. Some had more than others, some were violence to other people and some were violence to oneself. Regardless of whether or not it would hold up in a court should I try to prosecute her, which I was finding myself more reluctant to do, it is still a human trait to listen to music that meant something to you.

Even though it wasn’t something I could actually use, I was still interested in bringing it up with her. Since it would be a while before the lab results from the bathroom swabs would come in, I decided I would go over to Addison’s room and bring up her taste of music.

I could hear the music from down the hallway. She didn’t seem to hear me when I entered the room. I stood by the door and watched her as she continued to dance. She didn’t notice my presence until the end of the song.

“Oh! I’m sorry Ryuzaki, I didn’t hear you come in. Was there something you needed?” she asked. Momentarily wincing and holding her shoulder.

“I had noticed that you were not resting. I also noticed that you have quite the violent taste in music. I was wondering if that could have anything to say about your mentality.” I said. Watching her expressions carefully.

“I have been resting, I’m just starting to get restless. And I have no idea what you’re talking about, I do not have a violent taste in music.”

It was at that point in time that the next song started playing.

**~ _You got a motherfucking right to remain violent_ ~♫**

“I see your point.” She said after a moment of silence, hands clasped together in front of her. “But it proves nothing! It’s just a good song, they have good songs. I mean ya, it’s a little violent, but it’s just words! It doesn’t mean anything to me. Its just a good outlet for stress, not that I’m saying that means that I find the stuff in these songs relaxing and helps calm me down and I......... I’m going to shut up now, this is not helping.”

I held back laughter at her blundering as she turned the music off even though a smirk managed to get through. I straightened my face before she turned back towards me.

“Are you laughing at me?!” she exclaimed loudly. Apparently, I didn’t hide my amusement quickly enough. “you ass! You actually had me going there.”

She laughed, putting a hand to her chest. At least she wasn’t angry. I let a small smile spread across my face. She walked over and playfully punched my arm.

“You’re so mean Ryuzaki!” she whined, pretending to be upset. “Anyways, what brings you down to my lovely little lair? Besides criticizing my music that is.”

“I wanted to inform you that in a few hours I will have some guests coming to assist with the cases. Seeing as you are out of commission, they will be taking over your section of the Ashes Ashes case until you are healed enough to continue working. Although it looks like that won’t take too long. You can meet them when you wake up.” I put enough wryness in my words hoping that it would signal that she should be resting. She had just been shot the day before after all. She, at least, looked somewhat guilty for not listening to us.

“Oh really! I look forward to meeting them then.” She grinned.

“I’ll let you get back to resting.” I said, leaving the room.

“Bye. See you later.” She said as I left.

When I got back to the main room Watari was waiting for me, an envelope in hand. I crouched in my chair and watched the monitors as he handed it to me. Mr. Yagami had fallen asleep while Light continued to work quietly. I opened the envelope once it was handed to me and immediately read it over.

“How strange. While everything else seems normal, hair, dust, make-up. I cannot think of anything that would contain pure silver dust.” I continued reading down the page. My eye immediately caught a very interesting fact.

There, near the bottom of the page was a second sample result. One done on the used bandages for Addison’s shoulder. It contained the exact same pure silver dust that was found in the bathroom right after she refused Watari’s help and went in alone.

“We’ll have to keep an eye out for this. I have a feeling that this could be very important.” I looked Watari in the eye as I continued. “I will allow Addison to leave her room and socialize tomorrow. Please thoroughly search her room while she is gone. Look for anything that could contain this sample and for anything else that seems out of place or condemning. We must be careful. There is still a very high probability that Addison is Ashes Ashes.”


	10. Chapter 10: Finally! Some new characters.

The next night couldn’t come fast enough. I was excited to meet the new people I had been told were coming. As soon as the sun passed the horizon I was awake and getting ready to leave the room. I had to keep reminding myself that I was suppose to be injured and to slow down. Watari had given me a sling for my arm. I wasn’t really wearing it last night but I figured it would help to keep up appearances and to remind myself that I had to act like I was hurt. The sling was incredibly annoying and I kept messing around with it as I walked to the main room.

I wasn’t paying attention when I was walking into the room and immediately slipped on a toy car. I let out a short shriek and ended up sprawled on the floor. I took a moment to asses what had just happened. At the same time, the others started freaking out.

“Addison! Oh my god, are you ok?” Matsuda yelled, rushing over. He stared down at me nervously. I remained unmoving while I continued to process what happened.

“Nice going Near. You broke her.” Said an unknown voice. I could only assume was one of the new people. L walked over while I was focusing on the new people. I looked up at him when he was right next to me.

“Hello Addison. Thank you for dropping by today. I trust you are uninjured?” I burst out laughing. I definitely wasn’t expecting L to crack a joke like that. His eyes brightened while I laughed. I calmed myself down soon after.

“Are you planning on getting up?” he asked.

“Nah man. It’s quite comfy down here.” I said. I grinned and patted the floor with my good hand. “Want to join me?”

“As nice as that sounds, I would like to introduce you to our guests. We also need to get back to work.” His lips quirked up into a barely noticeable smile. A real grin spread across my face on seeing it. “It is good to see you finally wearing the sling Watari provided you with. Do you need assistance standing?

“Uh...maybe?” I said attempting to stand with just one arm. I managed to get myself into a sitting position before realizing it would be somewhat difficult to stand fully. I may also have wanted him to help me up regardless.

I screamed internally as he gently put an arm around my back and gripped my good forearm to help lift me onto my feet. Once sure I was steady, he let go and stepped back.

“Thanks, Ryuzaki!” I grinned at him.

“You’re welcome. Now, please meet my guests. Mello, Matt and Near.” He said, gesturing towards the newcomers.

Mello was a taller blond boy in around his mid teens. He seemed grumpy despite the bar of chocolate he was chewing on. Matt was a little shorter than Mello and appeared to be around the same age. He had brown hair and was sporting a pair of goggles. He only briefly looked up from a handheld gamming console he seemed to be invested in. Near was quite interesting to look at. He was crouched on the ground playing with other toy cars. He was an albino based on his colourings and appeared to be younger than the other two. They begrudgingly greeted me, except for Near, who glanced at me before returning to his toys.

I heard one of the task force members mention that it was rude to not greet someone and that their parents should have taught them better manners. I was surprise when he spoke up.

“I don’t have any parents.” He said as though it wasn’t a big deal. I gasped, putting a hand to my mouth. They looked up at me questioningly.

“You don’t have any parents! Oh, you poor thing! That just won’t do, no not at all.” I said, walking over to him carefully before picking him up and setting him in my lap as I sat down. “You are mine now. I stake claim. This child is mine now. I am adopting him.”

I payed attention to his thoughts and, although he wasn’t really sure about me, he didn’t mind my actions. Mello on the other hand seemed to tisked under his breath.

“We’re all actually orphans, he’s not special.” He snapped. My eyes grew wide, a wide smile spreading across my face. He backed away a step.

“More children.” I whispered. Before sitting up straight. “You are all mine! I’m adopting all of you.”

“You can’t just do that!” he shouted despite the flush on his face. Surprisingly the other two didn’t seem to mind. I could see a slight smile on Matt’s downturned face and Near remained comfortable in my lap.

“Why not. Isn’t that what you do with orphans? Don’t you want parents?” he spluttered. The flush growing, either out of embarrassment or anger I wasn’t sure. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. But I’ll still call you mine.”

He sighed, turning away and going back to chewing on his chocolate.

“Addison, we really must get back to work. Near, Mello and Matt will be assisting you on the Ashes Ashes case while they are here.” I ignored the fact that they were children working on a case like this and decided to read them later.

“Pick a few toys, I’m bringing you with me.” I told Near. He picked up a few cars before following me to my desk. I stole a chair from a different table and set it next to me. I patted him on the head as he started stacking them on the table then turned to Matt and Mello. “You two can join me whenever you want. My table seems to be miraculously longer than the last time I’ve been here.”

While Near played with his toys, I started up my computer continued where I left off. I was annoyingly slower with only the use of one hand. Near would look up occasionally but generally kept quiet. Research was slow and, predictably, nothing new had come up. There was more speculation about past events but nothing concrete due to the fact that I was currently out of commission.

“Addison” L spoke up suddenly. I looked up at him waiting for him to continue, the noise in the room lulled. “I was wondering if you owned anything that would leave a pure silver residue? I would also like to search your coat.”

“Silver residue. I have no idea what I have that could contain silver. Makeup maybe? I don’t really read what’s in mine but some were more expensive and glittery.” I had to think fast. I didn’t think he would try looking into the silver. I do, however, know that he won’t be able to find anything in my coat. “But ya, you can search my coat.”

I went over to him and shrugged out of my coat. He took it and called Watari down. He looked through it then said he was going to bring it to a forensics lab.

“So, you are the main suspect in the Ashes Ashes case.” Near suddenly spoke up. Everyone went silent before Mello snapped.

“You KNOWINGLY have two of your main suspects in working on the cases they’re being suspected of! ONE of which is LEADING THE CASE!!!!!” he screamed at L. Matt actually put his game down to hold him back.

“I can watch them here. With Addison, I review all evidence that she gathers and compare it with my own. If she leaves out any significant details, then she will be held under an even stricter watch. They are both here so that I can have them under constant surveillance.” Mello screamed in frustration and stormed out of the room, Matt followed him. I glared at L after they left. He cocked his head at me. “What?”

“You have angered my son.” My voice came out flat.

“I see. Well, while Mello fails to see the reasoning behind my actions, he must control his emotions.” I held my glare for a few moments longer. A sigh left my lips.

“Aw, I just can’t stay mad at you. You’re too cute.” I walked back to my computer to go back to work. I could feel the shock and surprise spread through everyone left. I opened my mind more towards L and felt a warmth spread through him. I will need to think carefully whether or not I want to go forward and let the emotions I knew were forming develop.

A few hours passed while I continued my work. Matt and Mello returned a while ago and were crowded around my table doing their own research. Near continued playing with his toys and had actually gathered more while I wasn’t paying attention; he would occasionally make comments and suggestions on what I was looking at in a quiet voice when he would look at the screen.

It was nearing 1:00 a.m. and I was fully and completely done with the sling. I had, much to L’s annoyance gotten Near to help untie the damn thing. It was not laying uselessly on the floor on the other side of the room where I had thrown it once removed.

Nothing had happened in a while. L and Light were busy tapping away at their computers, the task force members were trying to keep from falling asleep, Matt, Mello and Near were all doing their own things. I had long since veered of course and had found myself on a strange site that comprised of fake stories and ridiculous theories about Kira, L and Ashes Ashes. They were so bizarre that I couldn’t help but snicker to myself at them.

 I froze. Taking only a second to recognize the presence that was rapidly approaching the room we were in. I startled everyone by slamming my hands against the table and standing up. Near, who was watching flinched and stared at me, everyone else jumped and whirled around towards me. Before anyone could say anything, I spoke up

“I’m not here!” I said quickly. I turned the screen and keyboard towards Near then bolted around tables and people. I pressed myself into a shadowed part of the wall near the doors and held still. They stared at me astonished and bewildered by my sudden actions. Matsuda commented on how well I blended in. this might have been a bad idea, they were going to suspect me more now. I couldn’t dwell on it for long though.

Misa burst into the room.

“Light!!! Where’s Addison!! I heard what happened, OMG WHERE IS SHE!!!!” a look of understanding spread across everyone’s faces. A few of them looked over in my direction but when Misa looked over her eyes glanced over me.

“Miss Rae is currently under bed rest and is not aloud any visitors while she is healing. I can assure you that she is well and is recovering at a rapid pace.” L said. Misa calmed down. God dammit he is making it hard for me to not like him, I can’t believe he’s getting the pest off my back.

Misa eventually left. As soon as she was gone I sighed and went to go slump back in my chair. They still stared at me, but I ignored it for now.

“I owe you one. You like sugar food, right? I saw this really nice 24-hour bakery on one of my walks. It smelled amazing. I’ll buy you whatever you want.” I turned my computer back to me and continued as if nothing had happened.

“That would be acceptable Miss Rae.” L’s eye’s lit up adorably.

Then Matsuda spoke up.

“Did Addison just ask Ryuzaki out on a date?” my head shot up. Shit. I did, didn’t I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BABY!!! We're getting close to my moment of truth. Just a few more chapters. Like always, please leave a comment or suggestion. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Please comment, I'd love to know what you think.


End file.
